


По сценарию

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: WTF RPDR 2018 [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Retelling, WTF Combat 2018, WTF RPDR 2018, season 3 setting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Summary: У шоу есть законы и сценарий.
Relationships: Sutan Amrull | Raja/Carmen Carrera, Sutan Amrull | Raja/Manila Luzon
Series: WTF RPDR 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785817
Kudos: 1





	По сценарию

По сценарию, известно, совсем не так, как в жизни. Никто здесь не собирался быть честным. 

Действующим лицам, по большому счету, ничего особенного не требовалось: прочесть специально отпечатанные для каждого участника скрипты, понять определенную в сценарии роль, занять свое место на сцене.

***

Любой исполнитель, любая «королева» обязаны были привыкнуть к ролям, придерживаясь определенного стиля, который, при некотором содействии счастливого стечения обстоятельств или наличия состоятельного «папочки», может стать хорошо продаваемым брендом. Иногда роль — просто роль, иногда — часть жизни. 

Но уж что-что, а исполнять долларовые партии в барах Ража Джемини никогда в жизни не собиралась. Как и альтер-эго — Сутан Амрул, известный не только в модельных кругах художник по макияжу. Именно так, потому что визажисты — это ремесленники. 

Буквально за неделю до начала съемок третьего сезона «Королевских гонок РуПола» Сутан вернулся из громкого турне своего едва ли не самого знаменитого заказчика, Адама Ламберта, в котором приложил руку к макияжу звезды на сценических выступлениях, для фотосессий. Злые языки говорили, что Сутан Амрул приложил не только руку и не только к макияжу знаменитости.

В студию «Королевских гонок» он входил состоявшейся звездой, и после нескольких отснятых эпизодов ничего не изменилось. Никто и ничто не могли поколебать «статус-кво». Тем более, что художник по лицам обрел понимание и поддержку среди сливок местного общества, насчитывающего на начало съемок целых тринадцать драг-исполнительниц.

Они вчетвером были «Хэзер». Это как в фильме поздних восьмидесятых. А что такого? Если что-то имеет место быть, значит, у этого «чего-то» должно быть имя. Нет, это не Маркес, и даже не Кант. Кармен Каррера чистосердечно считала, что Маркес — это её сосед по второй съемной квартире, а от Канта она бы и вовсе зависла. Абонент не отвечает или временно недоступен. Перезвоните позднее.

Но Кармен Каррере было на это класть. Она - кусок аппетитного мяса. Закуска. И даже то, что у нее между ног хер с яйцами, не мешало. Только добавляет интриги. И элемент неожиданности для затуманенных адреналином и тестостероном мозгов.  
Ража знала Кармен как свои пять пальцев; удовольствия, кстати, она доставляла примерно столько же.

Дельта Верк — другое дело, почти семейное. Прямолинейная, как стрела Бруклинского моста. Себя в обиду не даст, да и вообще палец в рот «королевам» класть не стоит — есть риск остаться без рук. А еще Дельта отлично умела управляться с париками. Может быть, когда-нибудь в будущем это начнет приносить ей достойные дивиденды.

Немного сродни по духу, хоть и совсем из другого теста, была Манила Лузон. Раздражающе эгоцентричная, тщеславная, в самом лучшем смысле этого слова, с руками, откуда надо, и наметанным взглядом профессионального дизайнера. Такая союзница всегда хороша на пути к победе.

Были и другие. Те, кого в противовес «Хэзер» называли, между собой, преимущественно, «колчушки»: стройные и не очень, профессионалы и начинающие свой путь в «бизнесе», сумасшедшие, уравновешенные, латиноамериканские «королевы», «королевы» из деревенской глуши... Какая разница? Они все — декорации количеством девять штук. А победа должна достаться только единственному участнику Королевских гонок РуПола.

***

Восьмой эпизод «Королевских гонок» предлагал участникам в принципе нелегкое задание: комедия стенд-ап предполагает определенную подготовку, необходимое моральное состояние и основательный запас уверенности в себе. И опыт был бы к месту. Если на подготовку дается полтора дня с перерывами в съемках — это многократно усложняет задачу. Учитывая, что с моральным состоянием в поредевшем коллективе участников как-то не складывалось, особенно после испытания седьмого эпизода: «Кутюр а-ля торт».

Само кондитерское испытание было с переменным успехом освоено всеми «королевами».  
Впервые за сценой, во время судейского обсуждения выступлений участниц в нарядах, собственноручно сшитых под влиянием знаменитых кондитерских изделий, вспыхнул открытый конфликт.

Катализатором была, конечно, Шанжела. Горлопан, неугомонный приставала и в жизни, в образе Шанжелы ДиДжей становился невыносимым в квадрате. Вечная болтовня, помноженная на громкость, вечные припевы «Халлелу!» где надо и не надо. «Хэзер» в полном составе шарахались от нее, Манила кривилась от одного звука голосы Шанжелы, Ража закатывала глаза и пробовала игнорировать незамутненную и общительную Шанжелу, но это давалось непросто, особенно если дарование само лезло на рожон. Преимущественно на тему, почему Ража перед судьями скомандовала Шанжеле и Стейси убираться восвояси.

Стейси Лейн Мэтьюз даже в голову не пришло защищаться. Ни от Ражи на сцене, ни от вспылившей за кулисами Дельты. Жизнь дала отличный шанс показать себя, блеснуть на телевидении. Стейси полагала, что «королеве» с болотистых равнин Северной Каролины желать больше и нечего было.

Но Шанжела — другое дело. Никаких уступок заносчивым «Хэзер», ни дюйма назад. И вся студия увлеченно смотрела и фиксировала на цифру, как разворачивалась трагикомедия «Шанжела против Ражи». Как срывалась на личности Дельта, как вступалась, пусть и нехотя, Манила. И как молчали остальные: «колчушки» без единого слова отошли на второй план, оставив Шанжелу один на один с не ожидавшей открытой атаки Ражей. Но эта-то точно может дать отпор: старше и монарше. За ней и остается последнее слово.

Никто не писал в сценарии, что именно участник должен чувствовать в тот или иной момент: все это могло быть впоследствии скорректировано на монтаже эфирных серий. Увы. Раздражение, отчаяние, симпатия были настоящими.

Автор этих сценариев как никто другой знал правила игры и извлекал эмоции участников по максимуму. Эмоции на экране хорошо продавались. Но каждый участник был здесь сам устроителем своей популярности или дохода: поведение на съемочной площадке могло спровоцировать неконтролируемую реакцию фанов или повлиять на будущих заказчиков.

Кто знает, сложилась ли бы коалиция «Хэзер» в реальной жизни? Быть может, если бы общение было дозировано, а обстановка менялась, некоторые личные неприязни не были бы так очевидны или их вовсе бы не было. Но в закрытой обстановке съемок популярного шоу, когда у «королев» были ограничены средства связи с внешним миром, и нарушение этих ограничений каралось изгнанием, а звонки родных доставались в честных соревнованиях в качестве приза, участники были измотаны самим съемочным процессом, взвинчены, трения быстро перерастали в конфликты, а обмен колкостями — в перебранки.

Только по вечерам, когда два микроавтобуса с участниками и их багажом уезжали в сторону отеля, устанавливалось некое подобие окопного перемирия. Смывшие с себя макияж и без вычурных нарядов, они все казались более или менее обыкновенными. Несколько с причудами, конечно: в полутонах калифорнийских сумерек Яра София, все еще в своих невыносимых ярко-голубых линзах напоминала персонаж из низкобюджетного фильма ужасов, Манила, перевоплотившаяся обратно в Карла Вестерберга, выглядела, будто ее наряд режиссировал Тим Бертон, а Сутан Амрул, в девичестве Ража, дылда даже без каблуков, — как затерявшийся во времени участник Стоунволлских бунтов, благодаря очаровательному винтажному пончо, стоившему бездну зеленой наличности.

***

Теперь, после седьмого эпизода, их осталось семь. Четыре «Хэзер» и три «колчушки». Внутригрупповое разделение способствовало и транспортному: в отель обе группировки ездили на разных автобусах. Без камер и персонала съемочной площадки было гораздо комфортнее и проще выражать свои мысли.

— Очень жаль, — процедил сквозь зубы Карл-Манила, глядя на едущий впереди микроавтобус с не столь осчастливленными талантами членами драг-сообщества.  
— Что? — сосед по сидению, Сутан Амрул уже успел задремать, погрузившись в собственные мысли.  
— Что Шанжела снова с нами, — подсказала с заднего сидения Дельта-Габриэль, кратко выразив мысли всех собравшихся. Все еще не в силах унять возмущение, почти все время после съемок он молчал, стараясь сдерживаться от выражения эмоций.  
Кармен Каррера, получившая в этом испытании жесткую критику и ударную дозу адреналина, подалась вперед, обнимая сиденье с Карлом вместе:  
— Кто бы ни ушел в следующем испытании, пусть это будет Шанжела.  
— Умница, Кармен, лучше не скажешь, — пробормотал Амрул, погружаясь обратно в полудрему.  
Вполне вероятно, что их сестричество ничто не в силах будет разрушить.

***

— У вас остался последний шанс впечатлить меня и спасти вас от выбывания, — цартвенно призвал голос РуПола в притихшей студии, объявляя о неизбежном. — И смотрите, не проебите его.

Шанжела Лакуифа Уодли ликовала. Как и ликовал под слоем макияжа и нелепой одеждой стенд-ап комика ДиДжей. Единый в двух лицах неисправимый оптимист, энтузиаст и энергоемкая батарейка вместо шила в заду считал, что делить людей по принципу мастерства макияжа и умения шить глупо.

А праздновать было что. Всего неделю назад, на съемках предыдущего эпизода, Мишель Визаж, невозмутимо колыхнув серьгами, спросила, глядя прямо в лицо Шанжелы, видит ли та себя драг-дивой.

Наверное, не найти слов, каким жаром обиды и ледяным ознобом окатило бы любого от такого вопроса. Все равно, что прямо сказать, мол, тебе здесь не место. Но Шанжела на то и Шанжела, сдаваться — не ее способ бытия.

И вот теперь она отошла к заднику съемочной площадки, в этот раз в роли победительницы.

А в бесстрастном свете на переднем краю остались стоять проигравшие, те, кто неделю назад высказывался за ее, Шанжелы, кандидатуру на выбытие с шоу.

***

Это был приступ паники. 

После слов Ру о том, что в липсинке на выбывание будут соревноваться две «Хэзер», Маниле отказало дыхание. Дельта же наоборот, ждала этого, полностью понимая, что облажалась. Легче от этого не стало, но перед ней стояла такая же «Хэзер», и Дельта приготовилась уходить с достоинством.

Манила и Дельта. И «МакАртур Парк». Сегодня кто-то из них уйдет.  
Обе стояли перед судейским столом на подиуме: растерянная, уязвленная провалом на стенд-апе Манила Лузон и решительная в отчаянии последнего рывка Дельта Верк.  
Будь что будет.

Музыка.

***

Уход Дельты оказался для Манилы большим ударом, нежели она могла ожидать. И даже большим, чем для Ражи. Ража отлично знала потенциал своей подопечной. Дельте «Палец в рот не клади» Верк, предстояли новые горизонты и новые достижения.

А вот язвительная и уверенная в себе Манила на мгновение потеряла самообладание. Впервые. Впервые и насовсем пришло понимание, что всем «Хэзер» предстоит проиграть кому-то одному, пусть и тоже «Хэзер».

Дорога в отель была сплошным расстройством. Третья из их оставшегося «высшего общества» была спокойна и невозмутима: Кармен как никогда была уверена в своих силах.

— Доброй ночи, — кивнул Амрул удаляющемуся по коридору отеля Карлу и учтиво распахнул дверь своего номера смущенно улыбающейся Кармен.  
— Доброй ночи! — даже не обернулся Вестерберг. — Шлюхи!  
— Присоединяйся в любой момент. Замужние дамы могут иногда позволить себе развлечься, — невозмутимо парировал прославленный художник росписи по человеческим лицам.  
Но Карл уже не слышал его заманчивого приглашения.

Дельта еще до ухода не раз намекала на то, что Каррера регулярно появляется в номере Ражи в качестве верной наложницы.  
Новость века. Ража подалась в натуралы? Нанося маску и гримасничая перед зеркалом, Манила нелепо отмахнулась от собственного отражения, мол, кому какое дело.  
— А Кармен пусть своим ртом делает, что угодно. Лишь бы не пела.

С Дельтой вообще многое было проще. Она была честна. Ей можно было рассказать, конечно, без излишеств, о переживаниях, обсудить стратегию или ненавистных «колчушек». Она была искренне привязана к «хэзер». Если бы не бесконечный пиетет Дельты по отношению к Раже, Карл бы со всей низостью души подозревал бы вертикальный драг-инцест.

Было и еще одно. Шанжела была однокашницей Антуана, постоянного партнера Манилы, известного в драг-бизнесе в качестве Сахары Давенпорт, творческой и талантливой «королевы». Как Антуан мог подружиться с Шанжелой?.. Манила просто ума не могла приложить, как судьба свела столь противоположные полюса человеческих темпераментов.  
При мысли о Сахаре Карл поморщился и сжал виски ладонями. Так далеко. Так бесконечно далеко...

Смывая нанесенную на ночь маску с лица, Вестерберг насторожился, уловив голоса из-за стенки ванной, которая граничила с соседним номером. Звукоизоляция в отелях оставляла желать лучшего, а в том, который съемочная группа «Королевских гонок» могла себе позволить, она была откровенно удручающей. Поэтому бархатный низкий стон Ражи несколько отвлек Вестерберга от мысли о недавнем драматическом прощании с Дельтой.

— Ну и голос у тебя, Амрул! — достаточно громко, чтобы соседи его услышали.

— Библиотека закрыта, Манила! Хватит «вычитывать»! — донеслось в ответ, сопровождаемое сдавленным хихиканьем Карреры. Вестерберг хотел огрызнуться в ответ, но почему-то подумал о яичнице, и заткнулся, мысленно добавив заклятым друзьям пару нелестных эпитетов.

***

Шанжела, Шанжела, Шанжела... Фигаро тут, Фигаро там. При этом очень громко и назойливо. Эпизод номер девять обошелся без исключенных из соревнования участников: посвященный американской мечте и идеалам равных возможностей, сценарий этого эпизода подарил возможность остаться в игре обеим худшим участникам. 

Их вновь было шестеро. К счастью, выдающихся схваток тоже не случилось, возможно, сам дух единения препятствовал локальным конфликтам.

Съемки казались бесконечными, и, вместе с тем, процесс затягивал. Люди, связи, доморощенные интриги, тайны и внезапные открытия, неожиданная помощь и мелкие подлянки от соперников уже становились привычными. Но неделя за неделей их становилось все меньше: все выше накал страстей, соперничества, эмоций, как хорошо продаваемых в эфир, так и тех, которые были скрыты.

Интрижка Ражи и Кармен никого не интересовала, кроме, иногда, Карла, который был не в восторге от шума за стенкой. Кармен была лакомым кусочком, не более, не более... Однажды поздним вечером Вестерберг все же насторожился: когда Кармен наконец соизволила пройти в свой номер, дальше по коридору. Ражи при этом нигде не было видно, очевидно, свалил со съемок куда-нибудь. Звездный статус — многое позволено.  
Но ближе к полуночи из соседнего номера послышался шум воды. Вернулся блудный художник по макияжу.

Карл едва успел задремать, подумав напоследок, что Каррера уже где-то на полпути к хую Ражи, как в стенку ванной раздался удар кулаком.  
Протирая веки пальцами, жмурясь от яркого света только что включенного светильника, Вестерберг пошел уточнять у вентиляции, что за семейная сцена случилась в соседском гнездышке.  
— У вас с Каррерой сегодня смена позиции? — светски осведомился он у затянутой полимерной сеткой решетки под потолком. Как оказалось, если стоишь в определенном месте под вентиляцией, то можно практически не повышать голос, общаясь со сношающимися Ражей и Кармен.

Вообще ситуация была щекотливая. Без пяти минут замужняя Манила (женатый Карл, если удобнее) привыкл(а) подслушивать секс из соседнего номера. И не просто секс — судя по звукам, там творилось что-то дикое. Иногда, в минуты особенно тоскливого одиночества, Карл засыпал под стоны, отгоняя настойчиво проникающий в мысли образ кончающей Ражи.  
Вместо ответа из вентиляции, спустя некоторое время, раздался стук в дверь. Значит, ночных визитеров у Ражи нет: даже Кармен невежливо оставлять в одиночестве.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Карл у маячившего за порогом и благоухающего вискарем Сутана.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Очевидно, что озвучивать произошедшее Амрул прямо в коридоре не собирался, а внутрь Карл гостя тоже как-то позабыл пригласить. И опомнился только после того, как выражение черных глаз Ражи стало совсем нецензурным.  
Содрогаясь про себя от мысли о том, что может рассерженная Ража, кроме как ломать стенки в отелях, Карл отступил, пропуская коллегу внутрь в ожидании пояснений.

Пояснения, вне всякого сомнения, последовали, только Вестерберг этому не обрадовался. Сутан Амрул не просто отсутствовал последние четыре часа съемок этого дня. За кадром создавалась история шоу, и, кажется, Раже дали почитать последнюю страницу сценария. Без сомнений, Карл знал, что есть четко прописанный скрипт шоу, и сознательно участвовал в нем, подчиняясь требованиям режиссеров, операторов, мастеров света... Но есть и сценарий Судного дня — финала сезона.

— Варианта всего два. Ты или я, — от голоса Ражи пришлось поежиться, как от сквозняка.

— Бля, — искренне поддержал Карл.

В комнате одновременно стало душно и многолюдно. Хотелось побегать из угла в угол, обдумывая эту новость, покричать вслух, поразмышлять, что можно сделать на семьдесят пять тысяч долларов...

Сутан, скрестив руки на груди, молча наблюдал на эти пока только мысленные метания Карла.

— Бля! Бля... Бля?.. — наконец вынырнул из суматошных эмоций Вестерберг и обратил внимание на состояние Сутана, с той разницей, что у того пиковая стадия уже миновала.

— Я? Боже упаси. Я просто не связываю себя обязательствами, — обиделся именитый художник по лицам.

Карл только рукой махнул, но был за эту самую руку вовлечен в самое, что ни на есть объятие: прижат к бестолковому пончо и длинной грудной клетке Амрула.

— Мне будет очень жаль, если ты проиграешь, — Сутан пригладил белый хохолок надо лбом успевшего взбеситься Вестерберга.

— Катись отсюда! Немедленно!

— Качусь, как видишь. Уже ухожу.

***

Шли съемки десятого эпизода.  
Детская игра в «стульчики» и победительница Манила распределяла партии в вокальном макси-челлендже. Распределение партий — большой риск, кому-то достанется совсем не выигрышный билет. Получилось, что предпочтя передать очередность выбора партии не сестре-«Хэзер», а «колчушке» Яре Софии, а потом и Алексис, Манила Лузон преподнесла такую черную метку Кармен.  
Выбирая между кантри и рэгги, Кармен остановила выбор на последнем. Но что может драг-квин из Джерси в рэгги? Примерно то же, что Скарлетт О’Хара в гуманизме и бескорыстном служении человечеству. Хотя кантри, на взгляд Кармен, был еще худшим выбором. Пусть останется Шанжеле.  
Однако не столько сомнительная музыка, сколько политика Манилы озадачила и уязвила Кармен Карреру. Что бы это значило? Размышления о стратегиях и тактиках окончились для Кармен как раз в обществе Алексис и Шанжелы, которую безальтернативное кантри, кажется, более чем устроило. Блестящий интеллект и стратегическая смекалка джерсийской «королевы» нисколько не предостерегли их обладательницу от открытого обсуждения логики выбора бывшей сокомандницы.  
Шанжела получала удовольствие от происходящего, не скрывая радости от камер: всесильная клика дала трещину. Холёным «Хэзер» пришел конец!

Кстати, Манила не могла даже себе объяснить, что произошло с нерушимым сестричеством. Тщеславная, как сатана, Манила теперь видела перед собой только одного соперника: Ражу. Но чувство единения, зацементированное общим презрением к неким умозрительным «недостойным», не разрушается в одночасье. Теперь на арене только они, а остальные — декорации. И даже Кармен. Люди растворялись на горизонте обзора, а помещение сжималось, дыхания не хватало. Происходящее было ужасно.

Так Кармен и ушла — теперь сама по себе. Хотя и не сдалась до последнего, даже вытащившая несчастливый билет. Оказавшись, по решению РуПола, в двойке худших, Кармен не сожалела. Кивнула на прощание Мишель Визаж за судейским столом, которая, провожая взглядом «королеву» из Нью-Джерси, не сдержала слез.  
Шанжела выиграла. Этот раунд остался за ней и она была довольна.  
Слушая напутственные слова Ру про то, как надо любить ближних и как — самого себя, Ража поддержала Манилу под локоть.

Они еще успеют посоревноваться.

***

— Брось брыкаться, — Амрул едва закончил с застежками на штанах невменяемого Карла Вестерберга, пробуя избавить того от ужасающих любого эстета синих брюк. Тем более, что Карл находился в состоянии, очень далеком от адекватного. Чем именно он закинулся, и где он это достал, лучше было не думать. Четыре коктейля в лаунж-руме на съемках, пара глотков из «запасов» кого-то поблизости просто не могли привести симпатичного мужика в состояние пускающего слюни утырка. Оставалось только понять, это он от горя или на радостях?..

Какое счастье, какое, мать его, великое счастье — что никто, почти никто не видел, в каком состоянии Карл Вестерберг доехал до отеля. Повезло, можно сказать. Шанжела и прочие обиженные жизнью пугала могут сегодня праздновать.

«Хэзер» остались вдвоем. Точнее, один на один.

Добравшись до собственной ванной, Сутан основательно смыл остатки косметики, на съемочной площадке было не до того. Алкоголь, конечно, не был под запретом, где там, «Королевские гонки РуПола»-3.0 это рекламная кампания водки «Абсолют». Но участники требовались как минимум трезвые, как максимум — адекватные. Поэтому Ража взяла на себя труд доставить Вестерберга версии «в дрова» до койки, ничего плохого при этом в виду не имея.  
Труд оказался средней тяжести, состояние здоровья Карла особых опасений не внушало, в клубах за немалую практику Сутан встречал «королев» в гораздо худшем виде. К утру будет в форме.

Немного беспокоила скотчевая утяжка на члене. Дефицит общения с Кармен или алкогольные флюиды от Карла накрыли? Осторожно отдирая скотч от копчика, Амрул стискивал зубы — салфетка сбилась с крайней плоти, теперь его член общался со скотчем в его первозданном дьявольском виде. Праведная боль очищала душу Сутана Амрула, стирая из воображения раскинувшегося поперек кровати Карла... без этих чудовищных штанов, глаза заменить тому, кто придумал одежду такого цвета. Да, помогало.  
От такого бессмысленно бежать. Можно сопротивляться, можно уговаривать себя, что терять голову от соперников — мысль вовсе не здравая, а уж от соперника, который раздражает до потери человеческого облика... Хм.

***

Несмотря на шум, издаваемый Шанжелой, громкое «разоблачение» скандала с тюлем и юбкой Ражи на результат следующего большого состязания не оказало какого-либо влияния. Сценарий есть сценарий. В Золотом Баре Манила и Ража ударили победный «хай файв». Все меньше и меньше соперниц.

— Мы уже близки, совсем близки, понимаешь? 

— Уже хочется, чтобы все закончилось.

Аккуратно нарушая границы чужого личного пространства, Манила погладила запястье Ражи.

— Мне будет очень жаль расстаться с тобой.

Ража мечтательно собрала губы в бантик.

— Надеюсь, моя тушь не потечет, когда мы будем прощаться. Ужасно, когда она так делает.

— Я знаю! — с энтузиазмом продолжила Манила, наблюдая в соседнем кресле звереющую Ражу. — Она собирается в твоих морщинах, вся эта чернота...

— «Хэзер»! — Ража возмущенно повысила голос, понимая, что только что Манила сказала правду, скрыв ее, как всегда, за подколом: им будет очень тяжело расстаться. — Не заставляй меня рвать на себе волосы заранее.

Станцевав один из ярчайших своих липсинков, Шанжела, побежденная, но не сдавшаяся, покинула подиум — провожаемая понимающими взглядами Яры Софии и Алексис.

***

Накануне съемок двенадцатого эпизода все оставшиеся четверо участников исходили от нетерпения. Им было объявлено, что вернется одна из ранее выбывших «королев». Теряясь в догадках, строили предположения. Вплоть до очередного триумфального возвращения Шанжелы в коробке.

Истина оказалась гораздо приятнее, особенно для оставшихся двоих «Хэзер»: вернулась Кармен Каррера!  
Разочарование Манилы было написано крупным шрифтом поперек всей физиономии и поддержано воплем соответствующей тональности. Ража, разумеется, обрадовалась и немедленно полетела обнимать вновь обретенную подругу. Манила подоспела следом, как раз успела подхватить полузадушенную радостью Ражи Карреру.

Главное испытание нового эпизода — перевоплощение спортивных парней: ватерполиста, футболиста и еще каких-то «—листов» в сексуальных «королев» с обязательным макияжем, утянутой талией и на каблуках-шпильках.

На главной съемочной площадке буквально запахло тестостероном, как выразилась с чудовищним акцентом Яра София. Предстояла большая работа, особенно «Хэзер»: Раже и Маниле достались самые тяжелые «партии» в этом «матче». Фактура и повадки всех спортсменов далеки от обычного поведения клубных див, но Алексис Матео, распределявшая на правах победительницы мини-челленджа партнеров для конкурентов, максимально постаралась усложнить им задачу.

В итоге победила все же «Хэзер»: Манила взяла в оборот своего бейсболиста так крепко, что их дуэт с разгромным счетом победил. А вот ее товаркам-«Хэзер» обеим пришлось липсинковать. Ража против Кармен.

Манила стояла в одиночестве напротив правой кулисы, наблюдая за захватывающим, сексуальным дуэтом, танцующим на сцене, с постепенно сползающей радостью победы с лица. То, что начиналось как танец соперниц, закончилось брачными играми антилоп, с точки зрения Манилы, почему-то уже не пытающейся бороться с раздражением. РуПол, не отрывая взгляда, внимательно изучал разворачивающуюся порнокартину. Возможно, ему тоже стал мешать скотч.

Кармен, раздевшаяся на сцене и буквально продемонстировавшая граду и миру свою «киску в огне», покидала подиум триумфатором: кончили все, включая РуПола, судей, спортсменов в лаунж-руме и съемочную группу.

Им не дали попрощаться с Кармен. Взмах рукой на прощание, растерянная улыбка Карреры, уже на выходе, она скрылась последней, за кем-то из персонала.

— «Хэзер», — прошептала Ража вслед. Манила просто опустила глаза в густых накладных ресницах.

— Больно? — посочувствовала Манила, разоблачающаяся в Карла перед отъездом в отель, Амрулу, появившемуся из джентльменской комнаты с некоторым изъяном в походке.

— Да, — рассеянно пожал тот плечами. Игнорирование было лучшим способом временно аннигилировать Манилу как явление.

Манила приняла это на счет Кармен и продолжила избавляться от косметики, протирая лицо чистым спонжем.

— Знаешь, не стоит так. Она отлично справилась.

— Карл, не будь идиотом, — если бы не умоляющие нотки в голосе Сутана, Карл бы подумал, что его «вычитывают».

Раздосадованный было Карл внимательно посмотрел в сторону Амрула, ожидая продолжения голословных обвинений.

— У меня чудовищный стояк.

Опомнившись, Вестерберг хохотал, как сумасшедший, вызвав недоуменные взгляды выключающей оборудование съемочной группы. Сердито смерив его взглядом, Амрул походкой, чем-то напоминающей походку наездника, отправился собирать свои вещи.

***

Где-то на полпути в отель каждый из них хорошо, отчетливо осознал, что осталось два эпизода — и все будет кончено. Вестербергу пришлось исповедаться прямо там, позади спящих Яры Софии и Алексис, что он не может снять бандаж из скотча по той же самой причине.

Глаза Ражи сверкнули. Этого не могло не случиться: как только за ними захлопнулась дверь в номер, Сутан пошел в наступление.

Под рубашкой Манилы обнаружился не снятый корсет. Карлу было отчаянно лень расшнуровываться.

— Отлично, значит, у нас все же кай-кай, — обрадовался почему-то Сутан.

Повернув Манилу к себе спиной, Амрул рванул полоску скотча, уже почти не липкого, пропитанного запахами пота, акрила, какой-то химической мерзости, и приложился искренним, бесстыжим поцелуем к плотно сжатой заднице практически лезущего на стенку от возбуждения Карла. К счастью, Амрул нашел в затуманенном мозгу немного здравого смысла и распустил сколько смог шнуровку на корсете партнера. Вторая рука отдирала клейкие полосы с собственного тела, давая свободу железному стояку и всепоглощающему желанию немедленно засадить Вестербергу так, как никому... никогда...  
— Быстрее, — на выдохе шепнул, обернувшись через плечо, Карл.  
— Заткнись.

Справившись с резинкой, Амрул даже не обратил внимания, в какой именно момент времени это произошло — язвительная Манила сказала бы, что не засекала, — он двигался, подаваясь вперед и вперед, почти без пауз. Карл сходил с ума от его голоса.

— Из в-вентиляции ты звучишь хуже, — поделился наблюдением покрытый испариной, дрожащий от наслаждения Вестерберг.

— Заткнись! — не потерял самообладание Сутан Амрул, подтягивая Карла как можно ближе к себе, подминая, задавая темп, входя и выходя на всю длину. Время отсчитывало не секунды, не сердцебиение, а липкие, стыдные звуки шлепков соединяющихся тел, пока Карл не взвыл от боли — его член все еще был под скотчем, и надежды освободиться пока не было. Странным образом пульсация в сложенном практически пополам члене отдавалась в задницу, и там собиралась огненным нервом, харизмой и талантом... Боже!! Мысли Карла и стон Сутана в этот момент дословно совпали, потому что Вестерберг кончил прямо следом.

Впереди была вся ночь: Амрула было невозможно ограничить. Быть такой многосторонне одаренной личностью и сосать, как профессиональная шлюха — это он в себе прекрасно сочетает.

От такого бессмысленно бежать.

***

Впереди будет беседа в том же самом Золотом баре на съемках, Ража после изматывающих съемок пообещает взять отпуск и отрастить хипстерскую бороду. Манила пообещает, уже без камер, составить ей компанию.

Впереди будет кульминация: финал, когда они будут стоять друг против друга на сцене и танцевать за главный приз.

Впереди будет победа Ражи, но это будет не важно, потому что ночь после финала будет принадлежать только им двоим.

Впереди будет попавший в руки Манилы единственный сценарий. На последней странице будет всего одно имя, и оно будет не ее.

Впереди будет стремительно опустевший номер в отеле, Манила в спешке оставит ключ Алексис, улетая к дожидающейся ее Сахаре. Возможно, макияж Ражи перестанет быть безупречным, пока она будет провожать взглядом автомобиль с Манилой до пределов видимости, но об этом навряд ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь узнает.

***

Пусть Мэрайя когда-нибудь потом расскажет о горечи, с которой переписывала свое последнее «прощай» на зеркале в студии. Пусть Яра София промолчит, а Шанжела, наоборот, скажет, что думает. Она умеет.

Просто есть те, кто побеждает, а есть побежденные. Победитель получает 75 000 долларов, пожизненный запас косметики «Криолан», круиз от «Эл энд Чак Трэвел», эксклюзивный представительский тур от компании «Абсолют водка».

Vae victis.


End file.
